The Three Mothers: First Chapter
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1977 horror film "Suspiria". Kyoko Kirigiri, then a 14-year old, won a lottery and gets to spend a week at Germany for free ballet lessons, which her father Jin gave his consent. However, upon arriving there she slowly comes to realize that her stay at Germany is not what it seems and soon learned that she is in a fight for survival against a dangerous witch.
1. Prologue: Rise of the Three Mothers

**The Three Mothers: The First Chapter**

Hello, and welcome to my fourth Danganronpa fanfic. While "Survival In The City" was quite successful and both "Enoshima's Erotic Escapades" and "The Luckster and the Detective" are currently ongoing, I decided to try another fic since this series is quite one of my favorites and after re-watching the anime several times on my USB, it started to give me inspiration to try out another fic while awaiting the anime version of Danganronpa 2, which I hope it would be aired soon.

Okay, while my current and past Danganronpa fics are centered between events set before (Enoshima's Erotic Escapades, The Luckster and the Detective) and after (Survival in the City) the events of the anime, I decided to try another spin-off, and this is where things get a bit...interesting as I am going to try this story-making fic a different approach, something that most Danganronpa fans have not seen this before.

Last month I was surfing **youtube** and accidentally came across a movie that starred Jennifer Connelly which is titled "Phenomena", and after watching it, I was quite impressed with the story and decided to do some research, which led me to head for **wikipedia**, and there I got to learn about the director, who is hailed from Italy - **Dario Argento**. Having seen the list of films he directed, I was somewhat attracted by curiosity when I saw a trilogy of films that was listed, which are:

\- **Suspiria**

\- **Inferno**

\- **The Mother of Tears**

It was then that I decided to check out the first installment, and though I did watch it, I was rather taken aback at the gory scenes yet I managed to held on and finished it. While quite an experience for me since I was used to watching gory scenes on Animal Kingdom (a cable channel), it nevertheless intrigued me and and this inspired me to come up with a new Danganronpa fic and see if this would attract viewers and readers who wanted to see interesting and new.

Another inspiration for coming up with this fic was another Danganronpa spin-off novel, titled "_**Danganronpa Kirigiri**_", and though I only got the summary, it was also another trigger for making me come up with this fic.

For the first time, this fic will take a supernatural-theme and a bit of adventure and suspense as the main character of this fic, **Kyoko Kirigiri**, will be the star here as she is set to go into different territory and will put her skills, and survival, to the test as she gets to solve the mystery of the situation she is in, and how she would survive the threat that is placed upon her. I hope that this fic would live up to your expectations as I wanted to give you something different from the ones I made.

Since this fic focuses on Kirigiri, this fic is set a three years before the start of the anime, hence other characters, such as Naegi, won't appear here.

Lastly, since this is a new and different approach from the ones I made, this will be my first T-rated Danganronpa fic, and though violence and a bit of gore would be prevalent here, I don't think this would warrant an M-rating since there won't be any love scenes here.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche  
****Suspiria** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Joshou - San Mazāzu no Taitō**_

**The Black Sea**.

A sea in Southeastern Europe it is bounded by Europe, Anatolia and the Caucasus and is ultimately connected to the Atlantic Ocean via the Mediterranean and the Aegean Seas and various straits. The Bosphorus Strait connects it to the Sea of Marmara, and the Strait of the Dardanelles connects that sea to the Aegean Sea region of the Mediterranean. These waters separate eastern Europe and western Asia. The Black Sea is also connected to the Sea of Azov by the Strait of Kerch.

The Black Sea is connected to the World Ocean by a chain of two shallow straits, the Dardanelles and the Bosphorus. The Dardanelles is 55 m (180 ft) deep and the Bosphorus is as shallow as 36 m (118 ft). By comparison, at the height of the last ice age, sea levels were more than 100 m (330 ft) lower than they are now.

There is also evidence that water levels in the Black Sea were considerably lower at some point during the post-glacial period. Thus, for example, archaeologists found fresh-water snail shells and man-made structures in roughly 100 m (330 ft) of water off the Black Sea coast of modern Turkey. Therefore it is agreed that the Black Sea had been a landlocked freshwater lake (at least in upper layers) during the last glaciation and for some time after.

In the aftermath of the last glacial period, water levels in the Black Sea and the Aegean Sea rose independently until they were high enough to exchange water. The exact timeline of this development is still subject to debate. One possibility is that the Black Sea filled first, with excess fresh water flowing over the Bosphorus sill and eventually into the Mediterranean Sea. There are also catastrophic scenarios, such as the "Black Sea deluge theory".

The Black Sea was a busy waterway on the crossroads of the ancient world: the Balkans to the west, the Eurasian steppes to the north, Caucasus and Central Asia to the east, Asia Minor and Mesopotamia to the south, and Greece to the south-west.

The oldest processed gold in the world, arguably left by Old Europeans, was found in Varna, and the Black Sea was supposedly sailed by the Argonauts. The land at the eastern end of the Black Sea, Colchis, marked for the Greeks the edge of the known world.

The steppes to the north of the Black Sea have been suggested as the original homeland (Urheimat) of the speakers of the Proto-Indo-European language, (PIE) the progenitor of the Indo-European language family, by some scholars such as Marija Gimbutas; others move the heartland further east towards the Caspian Sea, yet others to Anatolia. Numerous ancient ports, some older than the Egyptian pyramids, line the Black Sea's coasts.

The Black Sea became an Ottoman Navy lake within five years of Genoa losing the Crimea in 1479, after which the only Western merchant vessels to sail its waters were those of Venice's old rival Ragusa. This restriction was gradually changed by the Russian Navy from 1783 until the relaxation of export controls in 1789 because of the French Revolution.

The Black Sea was a significant naval theatre of World War I and saw both naval and land battles during World War II.

The scene begins at the dawn of the 11th century, when three sisters, possibly of Greek descent, began a ritual that resulted in which they created the pernicious art of witchcraft on the coast of the Black Sea. In the years that followed, they wandered the world and amassed great personal wealth and power, leaving only death in their wake.

In the years, and centuries that followed, the trio, who are now collectively known as the **Three Mothers**, decided to spread their terror by living in several countries, amassing wealth and power so as that they can move freely without giving themselves away. Throughout the centuries the Three Mothers did everything they pleased, in a malevolent way, and upon the dawn of the 19th century, they looked forward to spread their evil, while adjusting to that era after centuries of living unabashed.

**-x-**

**The 19th Century**

In the late 19th century the three women got together again and commissioned E. Varelli, an Italian architect based in London, to design and construct three stately buildings in three separate countries of their choosing. From these enchanted, bastion-like homes the Three Mothers "rule the world". According to Varelli's memoirs, entitled The Three Mothers by an anonymous colleague, the architect learned too late of the women's evil nature. The residences he designed will become so corrupted that eventually the land they were built on will become pestilential.

The scene then shifts to Germany, where one of the Three Mothers settled in, and is enjoying her power and wealth, while at the same time founded a coven to have servants serve her. This woman of the trio is identified as **Mater Suspiriorum**, aka the _Mother of Sighs_, is the oldest and wisest of the Three Mothers. Her given name (or perhaps an alias) is **Helena Markos**. She was also known as **The Black Queen**.

Markos, a Greek émigré, was exiled from many European countries and had written several books on a variety of arcane subjects. In 1895 she founded the **Tanz Akademie** ("Dance Academy" in German), a school for dance and the occult sciences, in the Black Forest outside **Freiburg, Germany**. The locals feared her, having intuited that she was a witch. As Markos' wealth grew so did suspicions about her true nature. To avert this unwanted scrutiny, she faked her own death in a fire in 1905. Control of the academy, in which became solely a ballet school, was said to have gone to Markos' prize pupil. In reality, this was Markos herself. (The Akademie bears a plaque stating that Desiderius Erasmus once lived there.)

**-x-**

**1940's**

Markos used her power to cause influence in Germany's citizens, and its then-military, particularly, Adolf Hitler, to "go into arms" and seek power, which in turn caused a formation of the "Axis Power" which nearby and other countries, such as Hungary, Italy, and Japan, accepted the invitation and joined the alliance. This in turn spawned what is historically known as **World War I** and **World War II**, which lasted for several years, and this resulted in the death of many lives, innocent and the guilty ones.

However, Markos' influence, for some reasons, waned and World War II ended in the mid-1940's as Germany eventually loses its influence and their invasion which led to Hitler committing suicide, and the United States of Americ dropped what was historically known as the "atomic bomb", over Hiroshima, Japan, and that led to Japan's surrender, and peace was slowly restored in the world.

Despite this, the Three Mothers continued to live in secrecy and still influenced their surroundings with their evil aura, amassing wealth and power while keeping a low profile and continued to gain followers and acquired sacrifices for their coven.

**-x-**

_**The present time**_

The scene shifts in Tokyo, Japan, and there it is shown that a family is assembled in a house where several family members are there, including a man and a young girl, who have some identical features, such as purple hair and eyes, and the two appeared to be close, in which they are revealed to be a father and daughter. They are identified as **Jin Kirigiri**, and his daughter as **Kyoko**, who is aged 14. It is then shown that the Kirigiri family are a family of famous detectives and unlike other girls her age, Kirigiri is very active and has already learned the ropes of being a detective at a very young age, which foreshadows her status in eventually becoming a student at **Hope's Peak Academy** (which she would enroll in three years from now).

At a family gathering, Jin is leading the dinner when Kyoko came to him and surprised her with something he did not even expect to see what she had just shown him, much to the surprise of the other Kirigiri family members.

"Dad..."

"Hello, Kyoko...you seemed to be in high spirits..."

"Yes...and not only do I get high marks in school...but I seemed to get some..."luck"..."

""Luck"? Really...?"

"Yes...I won a lottery..."

"Really...? What's the prize that you won?"

"A week's trip to Germany...and a free ballet lesson..."

"Seriously?"

Jin was surprised to see that Kyoko had won a lottery which gives her a one-week vacation and invitation to a prestigious ballet school in Germany, in which Kyoko appeared eager to go there though Jin was somewhat reluctant since his daughter is underage, and seemed to be unwilling to let her go on her own, but she insisted and assured that she will be alright, stating that this is part of being a detective - surviving on her own and she might learn some new experiences while at on her own.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes, dad...please give me your permission..."

"But...by yourself..."

"I'll be fine."

"Still, I..."

"I can take care of myself...and besides...this is a good learning experience for me..."

"By taking ballet lessons...?"

"As well as using my detective skills...it's also part of surviving on my own..."

Seeing that it was vacation time for his daughter, Jin reluctantly accepted her wishes as Kyoko thanked her dad as she prepared her clothes, while preparing to have her passport ready while Jin uses his "resources" to secure an itinerary for his daughter so that immigration officials will not question her intention to go overseas alone.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter of this fic, though it focused mostly on the villains of this fic, how they started and their activities throughout their lives before arriving on the present time. Though it is justified as it showed what activities the villains did before "settling in", and now Kyoko Kirigiri appears along with her dad, though briefly as this serves as a precursor on her eventual confrontation with the villains.

This also shows that her skills as a detective would come in handy the moment she steps in to the villains of this fic's territory and this will show how and why she appeared calm and collected in the game and anime of Danganronpa.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Kirigiri leaving Japan and arrive at Germany, where she will try to settle in during her stay there, and gets some clues as she starts to suspect that the place she is about to board is not what she expected...


	2. The Arrival

**The Three Mothers: The First Chapter**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Suspiria** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Many thanks for those who submitted their reviews on this fic.I am very happy and now I am inspired to bring in the next chapter of this fic. Last chapter showed Kirigiri winning a lottery prize and gets a week-long vacation that includes a free ballet lesson that would take place in Germany, while at the same time featured the "origins" of this fic's villains, identified collectively as the "Three Mothers", and this chapter would serve as a bridge where it connects the "fate" where the villains will meet a "threat" that they would not anticipate.

This chapter will feature Kirigiri arriving in Germany, and her arrival here will be anything but pleasant.

* * *

The scene shows that a young girl, of European descent, is laid on a rather huge and long table, tied up and surrounded by several people who appeared to be making an "offering" to someone and the girl, despite being gagged, can be heard screaming and struggles to break free, but her hands (bounded by ropes upward) and ankles (bounded downward with ropes) were held by ropes and the people began ripping her clothes off before disemboweling her, blood spilling on the floor as the figures shown only in silhouettes are slowly killing her as her muffled screams slowly faded.

The scene then shifts to an unseen figure who is overseeing the scene as the girl is being ripped apart while an eerie and malevolent aura is felt throughout the area surrounding them.

* * *

**_Hoshikuzu no Ring_** by **_Asami Imai_**_  
_(Opening Song from __**_Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~The Curse of Tortured Souls~_**_)_

_Omoitakusu yureru moji wa anata ni wa todokanakute_  
_Sora wo mai hoshi ni naru hikari ga setsunai yo_

_Fumishimeta ashimoto yuraide shimau kara_  
_Te wo nobashite kureta ano koro wo omoidashiteru_

_Kirari hoshikuzu-tachi atsumete mite mo_  
_Namida poro poro poro koborete kieiri sou de_

_Gyutto yubi no sukima mune ni ateta no_  
_Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku wo RINGU ni kaeru_

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Tōchaku_**

**_Munich International Airport..._**

A few days later, the scene shifts at the arrival area of the airport, where you can see that Kyoko Kirigiri, a junior high school student from Japan, arrived and is heading for the immigration counter to show her passport to the person at the counter to show her documents and passport, as well as her itinerary in order to prove her reasons for coming to Germany, and as the person at the counter looked at the passport and documents, he noticed that Kirigiri appeared calm and collected for a minor of her age, and decided to ask her reasons for coming here.

"Passport, please..."

"Here..."

"Are you all alone?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have your parents' permission...?"

"Yes...and I came here on a privilege...here..."

"...a free ballet lessons...I see you wanted to try this..."

"Yes...and it's an opportunity that I couldn't resist the pass it..."

Rather impressed by her answer, and seeing that she appeared to be here for vacation, the person at the counter gave Kirigiri clearance and she is allowed to leave the airport and she went to the baggage area to get her belongings. After several minutes of waiting she got her baggage and proceeded to head for the entrance/exit area of the airport, where she sighed as she noticed that, since arriving in Germany, particularly in Munich, the area was raining and it appeared to be stormy, and seeing that the downpour is strong, Kirigiri opted to bid her time and wait inside the airport to see if and when the rain would weaken before attempting to go outside.

**-x-**

**_Several hours later...at Tokyo, Japan_**

The scene shifts at an undisclosed place, where Jin Kirigiri is in the process of discussion with some people, who are now discussing on adding "additional titles", such as "luck", which foreshadows the would-be acceptance of future applicant of Hope's Peak Academy - Makoto Naegi, and by then Jin gets an overseas call, and the caller turns out to be his daughter Kyoko, in which the father and daughter had a chat though he is a bit surprised at his daughter's current situation.

"Hello...Kyoko! How are you? Did you arrive at Germany?"

"Yes..."

"I take it you're enjoying the stroll..."

"No...I'm still at the airport?"

"What? Why?"

"It's raining heavily..."

"I see..."

"Well..."

Jin advises his daughter to wait at the airport and see if the weather would slightly improve before she makes the decision to head to her destination as he doesn't want her to get drench outside the airport just to get a cab, but Kirigiri decided to take a risk and assured her dad that she will manage and bids him goodbye, which Jin sighed as he knew his daughter has a penchant of taking risks in order to serve her means.

After that, he resumes his discussion with his fellow staff members to decide which "titles" would be acceptable for future students at Hope's Peak Academy, with some are not too keen about the "luck" title thinking it was just a waste of time.

**-x-**

**_Several hours later...at Munich, Germany_**

The time there is now 19:00, and Kirigiri has waited at the airport for several hours and she sensed that the rain would continue and it might get worse if she continues to stay here and after checking her itinerary, she concluded that staying at a hotel would be money-consuming and thus she decided to try and hail a taxi and take her to her destination, so she went at a shop inside the airport and found a raincoat being for sale and asked the seller for the price of the raincoat.

"Excuse me...do you speak English?"

"Yes, I do, miss..."

"Is this raincoat for sale?"

"Yes...and an affordable one..."

"I'd like to buy one..."

"Sure...this is the best raincoat in Munich...it's waterproof, see?"

"Here is the money..."

"Thank you..."

After getting a reasonable price, Kirigiri settles with the raincoat and puts it on as she heads out off the airport and hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take her to her destination, which he complies and the taxi driver helps Kirigiri put her belongings at the taxi's compartment before boarding the taxi and the vehicle drives off, which Kirigiri makes an observation at how stormy the area is, with the streets are almost zero visibility. At first she thinks this is just a rainy night and believes that it would pass, however, she has no idea of what awaits her once the following days arrive.

**-x-**

**_An hour later..._**

The scene shifts and shows that Kirigiri has arrived at her destination from her flight in Munich, Germany, in which it is still on a stormy night, and there she would come and inquire about a free enrollment for a week's lesson in a prestigious dance academy, in which the area she is in is at **Freiburg**. Seeing that the said academy appeared to be closed and no one is at the entrance area, she decided to try and see if there is a doorbell, and seeing that there none, and after several minutes, which Kirigiri is unable to gain access into the academy, she decides to spend the night in town.

"_Might as well spend the rest of tonight at an inn..._"

However, as she is about to board the taxi to tell the driver to take her to a nearby hostel to spend the night, she notices another person leaving the academy, in which the person, a girl who is two years older than Kirigiri, is shown to be an American and Japanese descent. Kirigiri tries to ask the girl, but the girl, identified as **Patricia Hinguru**, a former student who is expelled from the academy, just stared at Kirigiri, and moves away, where she is seen leaving the academy in a somewhat frightened mood, and boards another taxi and leaves to another place, where she would find refuge at a friend's apartment in town.

Kirigiri noticed this and felt that something is odd here and wondered what this is about, but then the taxi driver told her to board the taxi or else she would get drench further and she complied, deciding to figure things out in a later time.

**-x-**

**_Much later..._**

The scene shifts at an apartment where Patricia Hinguru meets with a friend of hers and there Patricia's friend is concerned at seeing her friend's state and welcomes her in and asks what just happened, but Patricia was too scared to speak properly and Patricia's friend tries to calm her down, partially succeeded and asks her again what happened and why she came here in the middle of the night under a heavy downpour, yet Patricia tries to reply in a frightened stupor.

"Hey! I-it's me...!"

"Patricia? Is that you?"

"..."

"What brings you here?"

"Give me the keys...!"

"Okay, here...but what happened? You looked like you got spooked...hey!"

"..."

"Patricia...wait! What's happening? Why are you scared to death?"

Overwhelmed with fear, Patricia went to her apartment unit several floors up and locks herself in, which her friend became more and more worried as she have never seen Patricia acting like this, and started to wonder if this is due to stress from attending the ballet academy that Kirigiri tried to get inside. She looked outside and can see the rain pouring on and the sounds of it seemed to have deafen everything else around her, and decided to head for Patricia's unit to see if she could try and persuade her to talk.

"Patricia? Can you hear me? Patricia!"

Inside her apartment unit, Patricia is still riddled with fright and slowly gets into a panicked state when her friend knocks the door and tells Patricia to open up so they can talk, but this only worsened Patricia's state and heads for the bathroom to hide herself. After Patricia locks herself inside of the bathroom, a mysterious arm smothers her against the glass and repeatedly stabs her with a large knife and then graphically disembowels her.

SLASH!

RIP!

STAB!

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

Patricia's friend overhears her screaming and tries to scream for help, although nobody seemingly replies, due to the heavy sounds of the rain. The scene shifts to Patricia as she is then bound with a cord before she is hung in mid-air after crashing through a large stained-glass ceiling. Her friend saw what happened, but before she could respond, she is killed directly below by the falling glass and metal, her body was splattered as her limbs got severed and the floor she laid on is filled in a pool of blood.

Nevertheless, the tenants of the apartment appeared oblivious to what just happened,unaware of the twin deaths that just happened, and their bodies would go unnoticed until the morning after.

**-x-**

At a local hostel, Kirigiri paid the cashier as she intends to spend the night here due to the heavy rain, and as she settles in on bed, she still recalled about what happened earlier and wondered if there is something going on as the face of Patricia showed an emotion of fear and Kirigiri felt that her vacation here would not go as she planned as the scene bothered her and seeing that she came from the academy she failed to get through, she decided to see if there is a connection of sorts.

"_I have a feeling that this vacation is not what I'm about to expect..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, though it focused mostly on Kirigiri being stuck at the airport due to heavy rain and again Jin Kirigiri makes a cameo appearance, and this time in a scene that foreshadows the events leading to the Danganronpa series and anime.

Moreover, the bloody scene you saw will serve as a precursor on her eventual confrontation with the villains in the coming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Kirigiri finally arriving in the said academy, where she will try to settle in during her stay there, and gets some clues as she starts to suspect that the place she is about to board is not what she expected...


	3. Arrival At The Academy

**The Three Mothers: The First Chapter**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Suspiria** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot,. and now things are about to get interesting as the story comes underway now that Kirigiri is now in Germany and is about to get into "enemy territory", though last chapter showed you a "preview" on what to expect as the "second victim" has been victimized and Kirigiri will no doubt check it out should she came across her corpse which would lead to her making a check on the area surrounding her.

* * *

**_The next morning..._**

The scene shows that Kirigiri has just woke up after spending the night inside the hostel and is now making her "morning rituals" after deciding to prepare herself to head for the academy to inquire about the free ballet lessons she won from the lottery in Tokyo, and as she is heading for the hostel's dining area she came across two female teen Germans who happened to be spending the day here and saw Kirigiri, and greeted her which Kirigiri greeted in return, and formed a brief chatting which a certain subject caught her attention.

"Hello...are you a tourist here?"

"Are you from Japan?"

"Yes...I'm here for only a week..."

"So...what are your plans here?"

"Going sightseeing?"

"Actually, I got a free invite to a ballet school...here is my pass..."

"Well...you'd better be careful if you are traveling alone..."

"Yeah...a few girls were recently found dead...some believed to have been murdered by a serial killer..."

"Really...?"

Kirigiri blinked her eyes upon hearing the words "murder" and "young girl", in which she recalled the girl she saw last night, and remembered the frightened look the girl displayed after she hurriedly left the academy, and the purple-haired, junior high school beauty began to ponder if there is a connection of sorts, and is now considering going to the site where the so-called scene of the crime took place, but then the scene then shifts to nearby television where a news crew is covering the crime scene, and Kirigiri's eyes narrowed upon seeing the footage.

"Oh my..."

"Another murder..."

"This is bad..."

"Haven't the police done anything yet?"

"Miss...that's what I've just told you...things are really dangerous nowadays..."

"I see..."

"Better avoid traveling by night..."

"That's why I'm traveling with my friend...you should be careful..."

As the two female German teens are mumbling at the scene they are seeing, Kirigiri is now getting a little concerned after guessing that before the girl's death she was last seen leaving the academy and now she felt that her coming here is not what she is hoping for.

* * *

**_Hoshikuzu no Ring_** by **_Asami Imai_**_  
_(Opening Song from __**_Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~The Curse of Tortured Souls~_**_)_

_Omoitakusu yureru moji wa anata ni wa todokanakute_  
_Sora wo mai hoshi ni naru hikari ga setsunai yo_

_Fumishimeta ashimoto yuraide shimau kara_  
_Te wo nobashite kureta ano koro wo omoidashiteru_

_Kirari hoshikuzu-tachi atsumete mite mo_  
_Namida poro poro poro koborete kieiri sou de_

_Gyutto yubi no sukima mune ni ateta no_  
_Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku wo RINGU ni kaeru_

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Za·Akademī ni Tōchaku_**

**_A few days later..._**

An hour later, Kirigiri has her belongings ready and is now about to leave the hostel, and after a few minutes she hailed a taxi and told the driver to take her to the said academy, which the driver obliges and the taxi leaves and is cruising the road, and after several minutes they passed by the apartment where Patricia Hinguru is last seen there and upon seeing the cordoned tape covering the area Kirigiri asks the taxi driver to park nearby and told him she is to check out the place and tells him to wait for her, in which he accepted and she alighted from the taxi and asks someone who happened to be at the scene, and there Kirigiri asks the person, who happened to the one of the apartment's tenants and there the two exchanged words.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"What happened here?"

"An accident I believe...though some say this may have been a serial killing...as the window upstairs was smashed, and perhaps that caused her death...the other woman was killed when struck down by debris..."

"When did this happened?"

"Probably last night, though we were unaware since it was raining heavily last night..."

"I see...thank you..."

"Okay...but do be careful..."

After getting some of the details of the deceased girl - Patricia Hinguru, Kirigiri pondered for a few seconds before taking her leave, boarding the taxi and then heads off to the academy to see if her coming there is a coincidence or not, and intends to stealthily find some answers there to determine whether Patricia's death is linked to the said academy or not, and to see if her winning the lottery prize that gave her a free "pass" to the academy is coincidental or intentional.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Kirigiri arrived at the academy, and thankfully the sky is clear and there is no rain, and there she is able to get access there and entered the entrance where she finally meets with the receptionist and gave her the "pass", which the receptionist told Kirigiri to wait as she leaves to go inside the lobby area, and a minute later the receptionist returns and talked to Kirigiri.

"Kyoko Kirigiri?"

"Yes, that's me..."

"I spoke with the headmistress..."

"And...?"

"Your pass has been confirmed..."

"I see..."

"Please go that way...the headmistress is waiting for you..."

"Thank you..."

The receptionist tells Kirigiri to go inside and she will meet with the "headmaster" of the academy and Kirigiri thanked the receptionist as she went inside, ans there she is introduced to **Madame Blanc** and **Miss Tanner**, who confirmed to Kirigiri that she has indeed won the "pass" and tells her that she will get a week's worth of ballet lesson for free, which Kirigiri mentally note that this is suspicious as they seemed to be unaffected about the news of the Patricia Hinguru's death, and that she was not even mentioned here.

"Hello, dear..."

"Welcome..."

"Thank you..."

"No, We should thank you..."

"Coming all the way from your country...and accepting the free pass that you won...it will be our pleasure to give you a week's worth of free lesson on our prestigious school..."

"I see..."

"Oh, I hope you would enjoy your free stay here..."

"And lodging and food will be provided for free..."

"Thank you...I appreciated it..."

Seeing that she has to act discreetly, Kirigiri decided to pretend that she doesn't know anything and play along to see if her suspicions are right or wrong, and accepted Blanc's offer and chose to take up the "free lessons" and stay for the duration of the entire week. She is escorted to the ballet students' locker room, where she meets two teenage girls named **Sara** and **Oruga**, and there Kirigiri started to "socialize" with the two girls, and the trio appeared to have gotten along, and there Kirigiri learned that the two girls happened to have "won lottery prizes that gave them free passes for ballet lessons", which she became more suspicious, and she decided not to ask them anything about the death of Patricia Hinguru.

"So you won a free pass?"

"You're so lucky!"

"Not really..."

"So, how long are you going to stay here?"

"And when are you leaving?"

"Five days the most..."

"Eh? Such a short time...?"

"You should have your passport put a month instead..."

"But that's what the pass said...only a week's worth..."

As Sara leaves to head for the bathroom, Kirigiri talked to Oruga, and learned that she is also half-Japanese and learned that she also arrived here and it is her first time coming to this academy, and as the two talked more, Kirigiri and Oruga came to an agreement in which the half-Japanese has arranged to have Kirigiri stay with her with off-campus, at a nearby dormitory, in which both girls will share the payment of the rent.

After that, both Oruga and Kirigiri went to Blanc and told them of their plans that they will board at the nearby dormitory just a block from the academy, in which Blanc appeared to be fine with it and the two girls leave and later went to the nearby dorm to put their belongings there. At the nearby dorm, Kirigiri and Oruga were chatting until she turned on the TV, where a news is being aired, where an article mentioned the death of Patricia Hinguru, and there Kirigiri asked Oruga if she "sensed anything strange" before coming to Germany which she deny it.

"Whoa...that's the girl I last saw...speaking of which...I haven't seen her since last night..."

"..."

"Something wrong, Kirigiri?"

"Did you sense anything...strange since you came here?"

"Hmm...no, so far nothing..."

"And about Patricia...sensed anything from her before you last saw her?"

"No...nothing really...why?"

"You see..."

When Kirigiri mentioned about seeing Patricia leaving the academy last night and about her odd look, Oruga stated that she doesn't know anything and Kirigiri decided to let it slide seeing that Oruga is unaware of what is happening and she decided it would be best that she would not ask any more questions about the night before so as not to arouse suspicions, and that she would try to look around the academy tomorrow when she gets a chance as she becomes quite suspicious about the place and why Patricia had a frightened look upon leaving the academy, and why she was killed in a rather brutal manner as Patricia is said to have no enemies, and how the other victim was killed alongside Patricia.

Outside the dormitory, an unseen figure is seen outside, and is eyeing the window where Kirigiri and Oruga are staying, and after a few moments the unseen figure disappeared as the night went on.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Things are now wheeling ahead as Kirigiri settles in on the academy to begin her "free ballet lessons" while at the same time becoming suspicious about the "questionable deaths" of Patricia Hinguru and the other victim, and that the academy itself doesn't seemed to be "saddened" about Patricia's death.

A mysterious figure is seen lurking nearby and appeared to be having an eye on Kirigiri and Oruga. Could this be the "mysterious murderer" that Kirigiri has assumed to be the one behind Patricia's brutal murder?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kirigiri begins her first day at the academy to avail of the "free ballet lessons", but something goes wrong and she realizes that something is not right and that's where the danger commences as more mysterious deaths starts to pile up...


	4. First Day At The Academy

**The Three Mothers: The First Chapter**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Suspiria** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Hello, and here is my fourth chapter of this Danganronpa fanfic. Many thanks to those who reviewed it, and now this chapter will show Kirigiri finally taking some "ballet lessons" which she didn't take due to some circumstances, and this time she finally spend her first days here with some unforeseen consequences which highlights the beginning of her current life and death situation...

* * *

**_Yesterday..._**

After that, both Oruga and Kirigiri went to Blanc and told them of their plans that they will board at the nearby dormitory just a block from the academy, in which Blanc appeared to be fine with it and the two girls leave and later went to the nearby dorm to put their belongings there. At the nearby dorm, Kirigiri and Oruga were chatting until she turned on the TV, where a news is being aired, where an article mentioned the death of Patricia Hinguru, and there Kirigiri asked Oruga if she "sensed anything strange" before coming to Germany which she deny it.

"Whoa...that's the girl I last saw...speaking of which...I haven't seen her since last night..."

"..."

"Something wrong, Kirigiri?"

"Did you sense anything...strange since you came here?"

"Hmm...no, so far nothing..."

"And about Patricia...sensed anything from her before you last saw her?"

"No...nothing really...why?"

"You see..."

When Kirigiri mentioned about seeing Patricia leaving the academy last night and about her odd look, Oruga stated that she doesn't know anything and Kirigiri decided to let it slide seeing that Oruga is unaware of what is happening and she decided it would be best that she would not ask any more questions about the night before so as not to arouse suspicions, and that she would try to look around the academy tomorrow when she gets a chance as she becomes quite suspicious about the place and why Patricia had a frightened look upon leaving the academy, and why she was killed in a rather brutal manner as Patricia is said to have no enemies, and how the other victim was killed alongside Patricia.

Outside the dormitory, an unseen figure is seen outside, and is eyeing the window where Kirigiri and Oruga are staying, and after a few moments the unseen figure disappeared as the night went on.

* * *

**_Now..._**

The scene shifts to an unknown location where several figures are convened, and though they are covered in silhouette, the voices can be heard and they appeared to be female, and are hidden under druid clothes, in which they are discussing something, and there they are are looking at a table where a photograph is laid, and the person shown in the photo turns out to be Kirigiri herself, as they seemed to be laying out some plans for her.

* * *

**_Hoshikuzu no Ring_** by **_Asami Imai_**_  
_(Opening Song from __**_Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~The Curse of Tortured Souls~_**_)_

_Omoitakusu yureru moji wa anata ni wa todokanakute_  
_Sora wo mai hoshi ni naru hikari ga setsunai yo_

_Fumishimeta ashimoto yuraide shimau kara_  
_Te wo nobashite kureta ano koro wo omoidashiteru_

_Kirari hoshikuzu-tachi atsumete mite mo_  
_Namida poro poro poro koborete kieiri sou de_

_Gyutto yubi no sukima mune ni ateta no_  
_Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku wo RINGU ni kaeru_

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 4: _****_Akademī shonichi_**

**_The next day..._**

The following morning, Kirigiri arrived at the academy to begin her one-week free ballet lessons, and went to the locker room to change in to her ballet uniform, and there she slowly noticed that the other girls her age were not socializing wioth each other, often giving stoic expressions and did not even acknowledging her presence, which Kirigiri felt suspicious and further gave her a reason to doubt this place yet she nevertheless opted to pretend knowing nothing.

"_So far...nothing..._"

As Kirigiri came out of the locker room and is about to head to the area where the ballet lessons are about to take place, she is met by Blanc, and there Blanc once more offers Kirigiri a dormitory room within the academy to stay in, but she politely declines Blanc's offer, claiming that she already made arrangements and that she will be leaving by the end of the week, though Blanc appeared to be understanding and accepted Kirigiri's choice.

"Good morning, dear..."

"Yes, good morning."

"This is your first day here to start your lessons..."

"Yes...I hope I would enjoy my stay here..."

"Same here...anyway...I thought I'd like to offer you a place here since we have dormitory rooms that is inclusive of our..."

"Thank you, but I'll decline...I already made arrangements...and I will only be here for a week..."

"I see..."

"Thank you for understanding..."

As the ballet teacher arrived, Blanc left and Kirigiri joins the other students as they began their first day of ballet lessons, in which Kirigiri noted that some of her classmates tend to ignore each other and only interact with each other when the ballet teacher instructed them and as the lessons went underway, Kirigiri noted that the first lessons appeared to be literal and that the topic is about Classical Ballet as they are led to a classroom and the teacher began lecturing them about the various techniques, and there she saw the topics she is lecturing about:

**~x~**

**Barre**

Barre work is traditionally recognised as providing the foundation of all ballet technique. The barre is used to establish posture, turnout, placement and strength, by concentrating on specific movements and isolating muscle groups. This allows the dancer to perfect the movements with the support of the barre. In vocational training, the barre work is important in establishing the technique, whereas a professional dancer uses the barre to maintain their technique, or to focus on specific aspects of their technique that need refinement. Barre work typically combines all the key elements of ballet technique, with the exception of jumps and with a great deal of focus on the legs and feet.

**Petit Allegro**

Literally meaning 'small and fast, petit allegro traditionally comprises of small jumps and fast, detailed footwork.

**Grand Allegro**

Literally meaning 'big and fast', grand allegro traditionally comes towards the end of a ballet class and comprises of the largest and most technically challenging movements. Within a ballet, grand allegro is often used to describe the large variations towards the end of a ballet, when the dancers perform large jumps and leaps.

**~x~**

The lectures lasted for almost four hours and and the time now is 12:00, and there the ballet teacher told the students that the actual ballet lessons will commence in an hour, and for now they should go and take lunch, in which Blanc came and instructed the students to where the dining hall is, and Kirigiri went there and is the first to be on line as she is holding the tray and awaited for the food to be served, while noting that the academy appeared to be normal yet she had a bad feeling about this as she recalled about the details told to her about Patricia Hinguru's mysterious death.

As the food is being served, Kirigiri had a strange encounter with the academy's cook, in which the cook stared at Kirigiri in a rather strange way, though Kirigiri stared back before leaving, as she felt that something is odd at the way the cook stared at her. During lunch, she noticed that most of the other students are not even trying to interact with each other nor interact with her, and there she is slowly suspecting that this may be one of the signs that caused Hinguru to fled the academy before her mysterious, yet gruesome, death.

An hour later ballet lessons resumed, and there the PHYSICAL lessons commenced and Kirigiri is among the students given actual lessons and slowly gets the hang of it, but for some reasons she started to feel strange yet she opted to ignore it and continue the lessons yet she is steadily getting weaker, and the teacher asks if she is okay, which Kirigiri at first tries to reassure that she is fine and ready to continue.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you alright? Do you need any..."

"I...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should take a rest..."

"I'll manage..."

"Don't force yourself if you are..."

"It's okay..."

However, as the minutes passed by, Kirigiri seemingly struggles to continue the the ballet skills before fainting during a lesson. Strangely the other students are ignorant of her plight amid the teacher calling for help, and a few staff members helped Kirigiri up and carried her towards an unspecified location, whilst the teacher tells the other students to continue the ballet lessons.

**-x-**

Later that night, Kirigiri awakens to discover that she has been moved into a dormitory room against her wishes. Now she is beginning to feel very suspicious about this and wondered why she is being moved here without her consent and why she wasn't consulted about this. Why wasn't she sent to a clinic and why did she faint like this since she was sure she is fine, until she pondered on the idea that someone may have slipped a sedative in either her food or drink that led to her current situation.

"_Looks like I let my guard down...perhaps something is amiss in this academy...i guess I'll play along for now...better check my belongings and see if they either took or tampered my important papers..._"

Kirigiri then checked her bag, where her clothes are there, and thankfully she checked the secret pocket where her passport is there and not taken away, and now she is considering investigating the academy to see if there are clues to be found that would link it to Hinguru's murder, and as she leaves the dorm room, she is greeted by some persons claiming to be the academy's doctors.

"Hello, Miss Kirigiri..."

"We are the resident doctors of this academy...how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. What happened and why am I..."

"You seemed to be a bit...anemic..."

"And we talked to Miss Blanc and we agreed that you should spend the rest of your stay here...be not alarmed...you won't be experiencing any inconvenience..."

"Me? "Anemic"? How can that...?"

"Fear not...it is not serious..."

"Provided that you take the prescription we will give you..."

"What?"

The doctors then tell Kirigiri that she is to be "medicated" with a glass of red wine daily, which she finds it UTTERLY suspicious, and pretended to play along just to get them to leave her alone, and as she went to the hallway, she finds out that the first ballet lessons have ended and the other students are leaving for their dorm rooms, except for one who turns out to be Sara, who saw Kirigiri and started a conversation between the two.

"Ah, hello!"

"Yes?"

"We met at the other dorm across the street..."

"Yes, I remember...and you're..."

"Sara...the name's Sara..."

"I know...what I mean is are you staying here as well?"

"Yes...and Mis Blanc said that I can stay here for free during the duration of our ballet classes here...oh, we're sharing the same room in case you did not know..."

"I see..."

There Kirigiri befriends Sara after the two found out that they are roomed together. The two returned to their dorm room to continue their conversation and there a fast friendship is formed though Kirigiri had to keep her status as a student of Hope's Peak Academy a secret as she still has to ascertain that Sara may or may not be a potential suspect in Hinguru's mysterious death, and pretended that she is a tourist from Japan wanting to enjoy the free ballet lesson she won.

By then one of the academy staff knocked on the door and Kirigiri answered it, in which she is told that dinner is about to be served, and so Kirigiri and Sara prepared themselves to go to the dining hall to have dinner, and arranged their belongings on their closet though Sara goes out first before Kirigiri followed, as she his her passport underneath her clothes as a preventive measure due to the fact that she was transferred to the academy without her consent. After that, Kirigiri leaves the dorm room to join Sara and the other students at the dining hall.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to the academy's dining hall, where Kirigiri joins Sara and the other students at the dining table, where you can see that Kirigiri and the rest of the students prepare for dinner, an unexpected scene occurs, as hundreds of maggots fall from the ceiling. Sara was aghast at the scene while Kirigiri remained stoic and collected, observing where the maggots fell and noted that there are some small holes at the ceiling and she is definitely becoming suspicious yet she had to pretend that she is caught by surprise.

By then the academy staff came and began explaining, where the students are told this was due to spoiled food boxed in the attic, which Kirigiri finds it a bit absurd that an academy like this is storing spoiled and expired food, and that the staff member didn't appeared to be embarrassed nor apologetic of this kind of incident. Nevertheless, the staff cleaners came and removed the maggots and the students continued their dinner until the time now is 20:00, in which the students finished their dinner, and by then Blanc came to talk to the students.

"Good evening, everyone..."

"Good evening, Miss Blanc..."

"Good evening, Miss Blanc..."

"Good evening, Miss Blanc..."

"Everyone...I have something to tell you, though I hope that you won't find it an inconvenience to you..."

"What is it then?"

"Something wrong?"

"It's like this, everyone..."

There Blanc told that girls are then invited to sleep in the practice hall overnight, which majority of the students agreed, and Sara invited Kirigiri to join them to stay at the practice hall which the "Super High School-level Detective" reluctantly accepted, and the two girls went to their dorm room to change to their pajamas and went to the practice hall where sleeping bags are prepared with the other students about to settle down for the night.

Kirigiri and Sara are laying next to each other and when the other students are asleep and no one else is watching, the two girls began to talk, and during the night hours, the two girls heard something and Sara identifies a distinctive whistling snore as that of the school's director, who is not due to return to the academy for several weeks, which she heard from one of the staff members, and this further aroused Kirigiri's suspicions as the mystery of this academy is becoming more and more suspicious at the moment.

All Kirigiri needed is the right timing and situation where she would commence in investigating the academy and see if her suspicions are right or not, and to figure if there is some sort of conspiracy among the staff members and Blanc.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Things are now wheeling ahead as Kirigiri settles in on the academy to begin her "free ballet lessons", only to encounter something strange before she mysteriously passed out.

Things seemed to have taken a turn as she soon finds out that she was placed in the academy's dorm against her wishes yet she encountered more strange scenes which would make her more cautious about her surroundings.

Things are building up as a few more chapters are left before we reach the climax...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kirigiri's succeeding days at the academy takes another turn and she realizes that something is not right and that's where the danger commences as more mysterious deaths starts to pile up...


	5. The Investigation Commences

**The Three Mothers: The First Chapter**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Suspiria** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

The situation becomes more bizarre as Kirigiri is starting to suspect more and more about the academy and this chapter she finally makes her move, at the cost of someone else's life...

* * *

**_Last night..._**

Blanc told that girls are then invited to sleep in the practice hall overnight, which majority of the students agreed, and Sara invited Kirigiri to join them to stay at the practice hall which the "Super High School-level Detective" reluctantly accepted, and the two girls went to their dorm room to change to their pajamas and went to the practice hall where sleeping bags are prepared with the other students about to settle down for the night.

Kirigiri and Sara are laying next to each other and when the other students are asleep and no one else is watching, the two girls began to talk, and during the night hours, the two girls heard something and Sara identifies a distinctive whistling snore as that of the school's director, who is not due to return to the academy for several weeks, which she heard from one of the staff members, and this further aroused Kirigiri's suspicions as the mystery of this academy is becoming more and more suspicious at the moment.

All Kirigiri needed is the right timing and situation where she would commence in investigating the academy and see if her suspicions are right or not, and to figure if there is some sort of conspiracy among the staff members and Blanc.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Kirigiri and the other students woke up early after spending the night at the practice hall, and are heading back to their dorm rooms to take a bath and prepare for breakfast, while at the same time she noticed that a blind piano teacher is trying to keep his dog calm, seeing that the dog is barking incessantly as if something is keeping it apprehensive, and there she became more suspicious at seeing the dog's behavior and now she might get a chance to ask him a few questions once given the chance.

* * *

**_Hoshikuzu no Ring_** by **_Asami Imai_**_  
_(Opening Song from __**_Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~The Curse of Tortured Souls~_**_)_

_Omoitakusu yureru moji wa anata ni wa todokanakute_  
_Sora wo mai hoshi ni naru hikari ga setsunai yo_

_Fumishimeta ashimoto yuraide shimau kara_  
_Te wo nobashite kureta ano koro wo omoidashiteru_

_Kirari hoshikuzu-tachi atsumete mite mo_  
_Namida poro poro poro koborete kieiri sou de_

_Gyutto yubi no sukima mune ni ateta no_  
_Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku wo RINGU ni kaeru_

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Hajimatchōsa**_

**_Japan..._**

The scene shows that Jin Kirigiri is now standing in front of a huge academy that has just been finished in construction, and in a few months it is ready to begin operations and now the job hiring is open for teachers and staffs, and right now Jin is in the process of hiring selected individuals to comprise the "steering committee" that acts as the academy's faculty, in which Jin finally came with the name of the school: **Hope Peak's Academy**.

While things are setting off, Jin wondered how his daughter, Kyoko, is doing, hoping she is having a good time at Germany, though he is unaware of what is going to happen to his daughter, as she is being embroiled in what appeared to be a foreshadowing event that is about to happen, and his trail of thoughts was interrupted when one of his co-sponsors talked to him about his proposal about the "High School-level title" for every students who are chosen to become a student at the academy.

"That's your proposal, Jin?"

"Yes."

"That would be quite tedious..."

"At least it will help us identify which student deserves that title we bestow on him..."

"I see..."

"Well, shall we go?"

"Okay..."

"To Hope Peak's Academy..."

After that, the two went towards the completed academy for further discussion.

**-x-**

**_At Germany..._**  
Kirigiri finished dressing up and heads down towards the practice hall to see if she can talk to the blind piano player to see if she could ask something about this school, but then she witnessed the piano player trying to use the leash to restrain his guide dog, as the dog began attacking one of the academy's staff, named Albert, and the dog bites him before it was pulled back. The piano player, identified only as Daniel apologized deeply for what happened, and there she witnessed something that made Kirigiri more suspicious.

"Damn you!"

"I apologize..."

"Your job here is done!"

"But..."

"Take your dog with you!"

"I'm truly sorry..."

"Leave!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

Tanner arrived and orders the school's blind piano player, Daniel, to leave the academy immediately after seeing his guide dog bites Albert. Daniel pleaded to Tanner that it was not his intention for this to happen yet he was told that his services are no longer needed and threatened him with "legal actions" if he does not leave, and the blind player reluctantly left the academy amid the looks of several students, who were told that lessons are about to commence, and both Kirigiri and Sara talked about what they just saw.

"That poor man..."

"Yes..."

"He looked like a gentle person in spite of his physical handicap..."

"I agree..."

"Don't you think Miss Tanner's a bit hard on him..."

"I suppose..."

"Lets talk later..."

"Okay..."

After that, Kirigiri and Sara joined the rest of the students as ballet lessons are now underway, and Kirigiri remained alert as she tries to see if she could find a clue that would enable her to find any secret this school is hiding, as she still recalled what happened to Patricia Hinguru who was last seen leaving this academy before her mysterious gruesome death. Throughout the day nothing untoward have happened, and Kirigiri wondered if she should find a chance to commence an investigation without being seen or arouse suspicion.

**-x-**

Later that night, the scene shifts to the dorm room where Sara and Kirigiri are talking about what happened earlier in the day, and wondered what would become of Daniel as they both noted that he appeared to be mild-mannered and wondered why his guide dog attacked one of the academy staff, which Kirigiri noted that the dog was acting like it was agitated for some reason. Sara noticed it too and both wondered if something happened that provoked the dog in to biting Albert that led to Daniel's expulsion form the academy.

"Is that blind player going to be okay?"

"I suppose..."

"Why would Miss Tanner harshly send him off even though it was unintentional on his part..."

"I suppose the dog was agitated for some reason..."

"You think so?"

"Based from what I noticed...something about this place may have caused the dog to get provoked...uuhhh..."

"Kirigiri?"

"UUhhhnnhhh..."

By then, Sara overhears the teacher's footsteps and begins to count them whilst Kirigiri becomes irresistibly drowsy and despite trying to fight it, she falls asleep. Sara saw this and tries to wake her up, but to no avail, and later on she went to sleep thinking that Kirigiri was tired from the day's activities.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets where you can see Daniel and his guide dog cross a plaza within the city, Daniel senses a strange presence. He then felt an uncomfortable chill and asked if someone is there, yet he got no response, and wondered if he is alone at the area he is in, yet he felt that there was no one else around him and decided to continue walking, pondering on what to do next now that he was fired from the ballet academy.

"_Hmm...I wonder if someone else is here..._"

Suddenly, his seemingly calm dog lunges at Daniel and tears his throat out, killing him. The guide dog then left leaving the dead blind player sprawled on the ground and minutes later some passerby came and saw this, and they began to alert the police to inform them of what they saw, unaware of what really happened while an unseen figure leaves the scene, seemingly the one behind the incident.

**-x-**

The next day, Kirigiri woke up and recalled last night and wondered why she fell asleep despite her presence of mind, and there she examined her drink and through some of her deductions, she suspected that a sedative is laced which might explain why she fell drowsy and there she became more careful in taking drinks given to her. She the checked her belongings and thankfully her passport is still there and as a precaution, she placed it inside her clothes, particularly her secret money bag that she wrapped around her waist, and there Sara came and greeted her.

"Good morning, Kirigiri!"

"Oh, good morning, Sara..."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine..."

"You seemed exhausted last night..."

"No, I don't think so..."

"Really...?"

"Say..."

As the two girls are chatting, Kirigiri then suddenly looked back at how she got a glimpse of Patricia Hinguru leaving the academy a few nights ago, and there she recalls the words "iris" and "secret" from Patricia's mumbling before leaving the academy. By then a staff member came and told the two girls that ballet classes are about to commence and there the two girls joined the other students to have another ballet lessons.

After the lessons, the staff members told the students that there is a swimming pool within the academy and they can go for a dip, in which Sara invited Kirigiri to go for a swimming, and she agreed, as she sees this as a chance to talk to her and see if she knows anything about the academy and about Patricia Hinguru, as well as to know if she knew her moments before her mysterious demise.

**-x-**

Later that night, Kirigiri and Sara go for a swim, and there they noticed that they were alone, and Kirigiri decided to take the chance and asked Sara a few questions, and there Sara reveals to Kirigiri that she and Patricia Hinguru were close friends, and recalls that Patricia had been "talking strangely for some time". This further aroused Kirigiri's suspicions about the academy after recalling Patricia's terrified look before her departure from the academy and there she told Sara about Patricia's fate, shocking her as she had no idea what happened to her.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"I didn't know...maybe I should've watch the news on TV..."

"However...there are no TV here...hence you are unaware..."

"Patricia..."

"How about we investigate the your room since she shared it with you...maybe we could get some clues..."

"Okay!"

"Then let us commence..."

After being told by Kirigiri about what she knew, Sara became determined to find out who did this her Patrica, and the two girls search for Patricia's notes in Sara's room, but they appear to have been stolen. Kirigiri became alarmed and wondered if someone is aware of their conversations, and took a glass to drink, but then she stopped as she saw some particles on the glass she held, and asked Sara if her drink is spiked, which she says it isn't.

But suddenly Kirigiri becomes drowsy and tells Sara to get going as she tries to fight the drowsiness before falls asleep, and though Sara tries to wake Kirigiri up,she flees to the attic after hearing approaching footsteps. The scene then showed that Sara is chased by an unseen pursuer and, thinking she will be able to escape through a window into another room, falls into a huge pile of razor wire. Becoming entangled, she struggles in anguish until a mysterious black-gloved hand of a dark figure appears and slits her throat, killing her and her body is being taken away.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The situation seemed to grow dire here, as Kirigiri is again being sedated whilst Sara met her untimely demise, but then she did got some clues yet their investigation came to an abrupt stop. Now she'll have to be on her guard now that she is sure that something is amiss within the academy she is staying and doubts that the staff there would let her go despite them knowing that her stay here will only be a week.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion is up ahead as Kirigiri discovers a harrowing secret that would determine her fate once she finds out about the secret of the academy, and she will be in a fight for her life as she utilizes her detective skills to expose the culprits within the academy.


	6. The Truth About The Academy

**The Three Mothers: The First Chapter**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Suspiria** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

The final chapter is up ahead as Kirigiri finally get some answers regarding the mysteries surrounding the ballet school she is attending, in which she will soon find out what she's got herself in to, and the main villain is about to be exposed...so read on as the ending to this first installment is coming your way...

* * *

**_Tokyo, Japan..._**

The scene shifts to a residence, where you can see a female entering the house, and as the scene zooms closer you can see her appearance in which she is a tall girl with short brown hair and red glasses. She has green eyes and has a blonde streak through her hair. She wears a black sweater on top of a white, collared shirt with a red ribbon. She also wears a black blazer and a brown backpack, and wears cream shorts on top of black tights and boots. She is identified as Yui Samidare, and as she went to her room, she glances at her desk where a picture frame is shown, and there the picture reveals the close up of Yui and Kirigiri, who are posing like what normal friends do.

Yui smiled as she wondered how Kirigiri is doing, after being told of her winning lottery and free trip to Germany, but then the picture frame's glass panel began to crack all of the sudden, which to Yui, is a sign of bad omen, and Yui glanced at the window and stared at the skies, filled with worry about Kirigiri's safety. Though she is confident that Kirigiri can take care of herself, she knew that there are dangers that Kirigiri can't just overcome so easily.  
"_Kyoko-chan...please be okay..._"

* * *

**_Germany..._**

The scene shows that Kirigiri slowly woke up and is in her dorm room, and as she looked around, she saw the clock in which the time is 3:00, and noticed that Sara is not around, and though she is tempted to go out and find her, she chose not to as she is still feeling drowsy and not wanting to alarm the possible suspects, she decided to go back to sleep and wait and see what comes out of it before making a decision.

* * *

**_Hoshikuzu no Ring_** by **_Asami Imai_**_  
_(Opening Song from __**_Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~The Curse of Tortured Souls~_**_)_

_Omoitakusu yureru moji wa anata ni wa todokanakute_  
_Sora wo mai hoshi ni naru hikari ga setsunai yo_

_Fumishimeta ashimoto yuraide shimau kara_  
_Te wo nobashite kureta ano koro wo omoidashiteru_

_Kirari hoshikuzu-tachi atsumete mite mo_  
_Namida poro poro poro koborete kieiri sou de_

_Gyutto yubi no sukima mune ni ateta no_  
_Itsuka kudakechitta yakusoku wo RINGU ni kaeru_

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Akademī ni Tsuite no Shinjitsu  
**_

**_Later in the morning..._**

The scene shows that the time now is 7:00, and Kirigiri woke up and is now fine, as her drowsiness is gone and her presence of mind is in top form, and as she looked around, she noticed that Sara's bed was neatly affixed, and when she checked the closet she is rather suspicious that Sara's belongings are now gone without a trace, and to top it off, she didn't recall Sara saying anything about leaving abruptly and she recalled the conversation they had last night, and now she is starting to become suspicious about the academy and decided to see if her hunch is right as she decided to go down and report for class.

"_I hope my hunch is wrong..._"

**-x-**

Much later in the morning, Kirigiri spent much of the hours doing ballet lessons and pretended that she didn't know anything about yesterday, but she noticed that Sara is not around and yet she continued her lessons, however she made some quick glances where she noticed that Blanc and Tanner are staring intently at her before looking away, and this further intensify Kirigiri's suspicions about what is happening here, and moreover, she begins to suspect that they may have something to do with where Sara is at the moment.

After an hour, it was break time, and Kirigiri decided to take and chance and approached Blanc and Tanner, in which she politely greeted them and the two women politely greeted her in return, and while they asks how her stay is, in which Kirigiri claims to say she had a "pleasant time", she then asks about Sara, and there Kirigiri's suspicions reached an "all-time high" after getting the answers from the two women.

"Ah, good morning, Kyoko..."

"Yes, good morning, child..."

"Good morning to you two..."

"How is your stay here..."

"I do hope you enjoy it..."

"I certainly am...um...have you seen Sara..."

"Oh, about her..."

"You see..."

"?"

Upon being "asked", Blanc and Tanner inform Kirigiri that Sara has "abruptly left the academy" and did not leave any message, and they claimed that Sra left due to an "emergency", and said that they didn't have any way of contacting her yet assured to Kirigiri that it is not a big loss to the academy, and asks if she would be willing to extend her stay in the academy, in which Kirigiri said she would think about it but said she would consider the offer once she consulted her family back home.

"...I see..."

"Well, no need to rush, child..."

"Thank you...but rest assured...I will consider your offer..."

"You're welcome..."

"I do wish you'd stay here for another week or so..."

"Well...my passport stated that I can only stay in Germany for a week...so..."

"Very well..."

"We wish you the best..."

"Thank you..."

Blanc and Tanner glanced at each other before glancing at Kirigiri, and nodded before ballet lessons resumed, and the two women left while Kirigiri glanced at them leaving, and she is absolutely confused and suspicious, and she is now sure that something is amiss and by then she recalled what Sara told her about her time with Hinguru and she bid her time until afternoon came, and when she went back to her room, she checked the entire room to see if she could find a clue, and decided to check the vacant bed that Sara used and checked the underside of the bed cushion and found a small notebook, which turns out to be her contact numbers and names of her contacts.

"_Hmm...this is my only clue...and I'd better take advantage of it before things took a turn for the worse...I have a feeling that I may be the next target..._"

With this, Kirigiri uses the notes to check the names of her acquaintances and decided to go for a stroll and asks permission to Blanc that she is going or a stroll and promised to be back before night, in which the adult woman allowed her, and there Kirigiri goes to meet one of Sara's acquaintances, which is not far from the academy and following the address of the note, she arrived at the place and knocked the door, where a man answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi...I'm here to see a certain Mr. Mandel..."

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Kyoko Kirgiri..."

"What is your business...?"

"I happened to be an acquaintance of Sara..."

"Very well...come in..."

"Thank you..."

The man then led Kirigiri inside after learning that she is a friend of Sara, and once inside, Kirigiri and the man had a chat and seeing that Kirigiri can be trusted, he called another man and the three began a serious discussion, where the man, a psychologist identified as **Frank Mandel**, explains that the academy was founded by Helena Markos, a cruel Greek émigré who was widely believed to be a witch. Dr. Mandel's colleague, **Professor Millus**, then tells Kirigiri that a coven can only survive with their queen.

"...and that's how it is...and that is all we can provide you the answers you need..."

"...but if I may ask..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so interested...?"

"And what made you think that this coven is connected to the ballet school you are attending?"

"Because of two persons...Sara herself and Patricia Hinguru...the latter whose death may be connected to what you just told me..."

"Eh?"

"Can you elaborate?"

"Very well..."

After being told about her brief encounter with Patricia Hinguru and seeing the crime scene after her death, Mandel and Millus told Kirigiri that she may be likely the next victim and told her to take steps in leaving the academy without arousing suspicions, while telling her that Sara may have met the same fate as Hinguru, though Kirigiri assured to them that she will fight her fate and leave the academy alive, and she gave her passport to the two asking them to hold on to it until she safely leaves the academy, and she bids them goodbye as she heads back there.

As Kirigiri leaves, Mandell and Millus can only watch Kirigiri leave, feeling worried that she may find it too late to get away unless she finds the right timing. Though they want to expose the academy for what it is, they lacked evidence and it might provoke the coven to target them so all they can do now is wait.

**-x-**

**_Later that night..._**  
Upon Kirigiri's return to the academy, she discovers that all of the students have gone to the theater. As she looked around, she finds no clues but she remained hidden as she had a feeling about something is about to happen, and by then she overhears the footsteps Sara identified before and follows them to Blanc's office. There she became determined to find out the secrets of this Academy and find out the details that led to Hinguru's death, and see if they have taken Sara prisoner.

"_Sara...I will find you...and save you from this place and these people..._"

While traveling, Kirigiri suddenly recalls Hinguru's mumbling after discovering irises painted all over the walls of Blanc's office. As she examines the walls, she slowly discovered a hidden passage and discreetly entered it and silently traveled there, and after entering the hidden passage, where it led to a hidden area where she discovers Blanc, Tanner and the staff forming a ritual where they plot Kirigiri's death.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes..."

"And everyone else?"

"They are prepared..."

"Then all we need is THAT girl..."

"Kyoko Kirigiri..."

"It's a good thing she is unaware of what's is happening..."

"Yes...she will be a good offer for our coven to prepare the next ritual...right inside this academy..."

Kirigiri stared wide-eyed upon seeing this and realized that Mandell and Millus were right, the academy is actually a coven, and to her shock, the students there appeared to be the coven's followers, and now that she has seen enough, she decided to find her way out before they discover her presence.

"I need to get to the bottom of this...and escape with Sara..."

Unseen, Kirigiri then turns to find Sara's body nailed to a coffin. Despite her stoic expression and response, Kirigiri silently mourns her death and chose to leave, as Kirigiri then sneaks into another room, where she accidentally awakens a shadowy figure who reveals herself as Helena Markos. Kirigiri recalled what Mandel and Millus told her and now she is certain that she is facing a REAL witch and maintained her distance, as Markos taunted Kirigiri that if she had not found out about what she saw, her death would have been "peaceful".

"I'm impressed that you made it here without difficulty..."

"You...are you...?"

"Yes, child...I am Helena Markos...rather be called "Mater Suspirium"..."

"So you're a witch!"

"Alas...your fate has been made and the dead will tell no tales...for you are to be sacrificed..."

"I doubt it...if you are a witch...then I will stop you and put this coven to its deserving end!"

"Mind your tongue, child! You have no chance to escape..."

"We'll see about that..."

As Kirigiri sharply rebutted her taunts, Markos then orders Sara's nearby corpse to rise from the dead to murder Kirigiri, but Kirigiri fought back by kicking the corpse back though it appeared to rise up again and go after its target, but that didn't stop Kirigiri from fighting back, as she keeps on kicking the corpse back just to prevent it from taking its hold on her. While all of this is happening, Markos laughed and taunts Kirigiri to make her lose the will and make her despair, but this only fueled the teen's determination, and as she fought back, she recalled something.

"_Hmm...I guess it's worth a shot...!_"

As she feigns being kept busy, she noticed some knives around the room and discreetly heads there by pretending to avoid the moving corpse, in which Markos is unaware of the teen's plans and as Markos ordered the corpse to finish her, Kirigiri took the chance and grabbed the knife and threw it at Markos like a dart, hitting the woman on her throat, which caused her to stagger back, and there Kirigiri sees the chance as the tide is slowly shifting to her favor.

"AAHHKKK!"

"Got you!"

"H-How...?"

"You may be a witch, but you are not smart!"

"C-curse...you..!"

"You murdered innocents...I will not let you and your coven do as you please!"

"You will..d-die...!"

"I think not!"

Seizing the chance, Kirigiri lunges towards her opponent and then stabs Markos through the throat with one of the room's decorative knives, pressing it deeper in her neck, which appears to kill her (she fades from view screaming) and Sara's reanimated corpse. An unexpected scene took place as Markos' demise causes the building to set alight and ablaze, and Kirigiri then hurriedly leaves the hidden area and was able to recall the directions she went through, amid the screams of everyone inside the academy.

Kirigiri hurriedly went to her dorm room and grabbed her bag and leaves, just in time before the fire reached the other rooms and slowly watched as the academy is slowly destroyed with the coven inside, in which she manages to escape before the entire building catches on fire.

As the academy is being burnt to a crisp, Kirigiri sighed as this is one of her most difficult cases she has ever encountered, and she slowly leaves the scene while minutes later, fire trucks arrived to put out the blaze, unaware that Kirigiri is the only survivor of the blaze, as well as the firefighters are unaware of the coven's existence.

**-x-**

Two hours later, Kirigiri arrived at Mandell's house and both he and Millus let her in and gave her some warm drink before being told of what happened, and are astounded when told of what happened, as they couldn't believe that Kirigiri narrowly escaped the coven and that she actually fought and killed a real witch, and they offered to let her stay there for a few days before she takes a flight back home, in which she is grateful for the men's generosity.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Unbelievable!"

"Indeed..."

"You should be relieved now...with the coven's destruction, there will be no more bizzare killings..."

"Yes...all thanks to you, Kyoko..."

"You can stay here for a few days...so you can recover..."

"Thank you..."

"No...we should thank you..."

"You're one brave girl..."

**-x-**

**_Tokyo Japan...a few days later...  
_**

At the airport, Jin Kirigiri was there to greet his daughter and Kirigiri hugged her dad, and tat the same time Yui Samidare came and hugged her friend and told her of the "omen" she got, and there Kirigiri told her dad and Yui to take her home so she can tell them what went on during her stay in Germany. An hour later, both Jin and Yui are surprised upon being told of what happened there and her encounter with a coven, and Jin was quite taken aback that his daughter had an encounter with an actual coven, and hoped that this would be the last time his daughter would encounter something like that.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Wow...my best friend...encountering and fought a REAL witch..."

"Thank goodness you're alright, Kyoko...you should've called me...had I known that..."

"I'm fine, dad, Yui...besides...it's over..."

"You're right..."

"Yeah..."

"Well...let's move on..."

"Okay!"

"Very well..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere around trhe globe, two women, who appeared to be in their mid 20's, are seen in a posh house, and they appeared to display a menacing stare and are talking about the recent events, which seemingly points out to Helena Markos, and what has happened to her coven, which implies that the two women are also witches.

"So..."

"It appears that our elder sister has been defeated..."

"I did not expect that a mere child is capable of defeating her..."

"She even eradicated our sister's coven..."

"What shall we do next, my sister?"

"We move on...then we plan..."

"Shall we target this Kyoko Kirigiri...?"

"Yes...and give her a very despair-ridden death... "

**_The End…_**

* * *

The situation seemed to grow dire here, as Kirigiri is again being sedated whilst Sara met her untimely demise, but then she did got some clues yet their investigation came to an abrupt stop. Now she'll have to be on her guard now that she is sure that something is amiss within the academy she is staying and doubts that the staff there would let her go despite them knowing that her stay here will only be a week.


End file.
